Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 was the first of the Skype game series pss817's Big Brother. ''It took place February 15th, 2013. The night ended with Dan Gheesling being crowned the winner with four votes from jury over Rachel Reilly's three. The final four, Dan Gheesling, Rachel Reilly, Ian Terry, Hayden Moss, along with the first evicted HouseGuest, Sharon Obermueller, returned to compete in ''Big Brother 2, where they placed 2nd, 4th, 3rd, 5th, and 1st, respectively. HouseGuests Eight HouseGuests were cast for this season of Big Brother. Voting History Game Story Week One Eight HouseGuests moved into the Big Brother house. Immediately, multiple alliances were formed. Dan aligned himself with every other HouseGuest and broke the alliances up into two groups - one containing Sharon, Daniele, and Hayden, and the other containing Rachel, Ian, and Kalia, an alliance named, "The Alliance of the Century" (ATC). Sharon formed a tight alliance with Daniele, as well. After alliances were made, the first Head of Household Competition, "Speed is Key," was won by Hayden. He decided that because he had never spoken to Daniele or Danielle he would nominate them together. After this early breach of trust, the initial alliance he had with Dan, Sharon, and Daniele broke apart. Although it had been destroyed, Dan made sure to keep lines of communication and deals open with each of the ex-members, privately. Immediately after, Danielle decided to walk from the game, thus canceling this week's eviction. Week Two The ATC took control when Rachel won the Head of Household competition, "Knockout." Afterwards, Dan informed Rachel of a tight alliance between Daniele and Sharon. This, coupled with Rachel's strong distate for Sharon, brought him to nominate the pair. When Kalia won the Power of Veto Competition, "Emoticon Grabber," Rachel asked her to keep the nominations the same, as she did not want to have to nominate a third HouseGuest and make another enemy. Kalia decided to respect her fellow alliance member's wishes and did not use the Power of Veto. Before the vote, the ATC could not agree on which nominee to evict. They decided to vote their own separate ways, which led to Sharon being evicted after Rachel broke the tied vote of 2-2. Week Three The Head of Household competition, "Count the Dots," was won by Kalia, a member of the ATC. They decided to target last week's surviving nominee, Daniele, and strong competitor Hayden. When Dan won the Power of Veto Competition, "Stab," he decided to keep the nominations the same. Right before the vote, it was announced that this week's evicted HouseGuest would earn a chance to return to the game. The ATC debated on which nominee to evict - their previous target, Daniele, or someone that was more of a physical threat, Hayden. They decided to evict Hayden, but Rachel decided to toss a vote to Daniele in an effort to earn Hayden's jury vote, causing Hayden to be evicted to be evicted by a vote of 2-1. The week ended with Hayden facing off against Sharon in the competition, "Fastest Typer," for a second chance in the game. While the entire house hoped that Sharon would return, Hayden ended up beating Sharon and was able to enter the house once again. Week Four The ATC scrambled, most of them trying to convince Hayden that the one vote to keep him was theirs. They were reassured of their safety for the week once Dan won the Head of Household competition, "Fast and Easy." He decided to target last week's nominees, as they were the only remaining HouseGuests not in the ATC. However, their plan to evict Hayden was ruined once he won the Power of Veto competition, "1 to 1,000." Before he removed himself from the block, Ian decided to display his trust of the ATC by volunteering to go up as a pawn against Daniele. Dan took him up on this offer and the ATC kept their word to evict Daniele, who was evicted by a vote of 2-1. Week Five The ATC's biggest nightmare came true once Hayden won the Head of Household competition, "Lucky Number." Knowing that one of them would be sent home, Dan, Ian, and Rachel conspired to ensure that it would be Kalia who was sent packing. However, Dan, feeling extremely nervous, as he nominated Hayden the previous week, approached Hayden and told him that Rachel and Ian had a tight final two alliance together, and he wanted to form a final two alliance with Hayden, telling him that the only way either of them could win would be if they were together in the end. Hayden bought this and nominated Rachel and Kalia. Once Dan won the Power of Veto, "Otev," he was put in an extremely tough position. Ultimately, he decided to keep Hayden's trust and did not use the Power of Veto. The three ATC members got their wish, as Kalia was evicted by a vote of 2-0. Week Six At the final four, it was the three ATC members against Hayden. While the ATC's goal was to ensure Hayden's eviction, they also worked to ensure that, in the event that Hayden won either competition that week, they would be safe. Dan's nerves were calmed when he won the Head of Household competition, "Fact or Fiction?". To earn Hayden's trust even further, he nominated the other two ATC members, all the while hoping that Hayden would still be the one leaving the house. Hayden's eviction was virtually solidified once Rachel won the Power of Veto competition, "Remember That?". Not straying from the ATC's plan at all, Rachel casted the sole vote to evict Hayden. Week Seven With three of the four ATC members in the final three, it was every man for themselves. Dan approached both Ian and Rachel separately and asked them if they would take him to the final two. Ian say he was unsure, leading Dan to believe that he had a closer bond with Rachel and would take him. Rachel assured Dan that they would go to the final two together. Once Ian won part one of the final Head of Household Competition, "Rock, Paper, Scissors," Dan grew worried that he could potentially miss out on final two. However, once he won the second part of the final Head of Household Competition, "HoH and PoV Recall," he was able to fight for himself, whereas Rachel's fate was left in the other ATC members' hands. Dan won part three of the final Head of Household competition, "Competition Mix-Up," and ultimately decided to stay loyal to his closer ally, Rachel, and evicted Ian. Dan won the season by a vote of 3-2.